Un Nouveau Voyage
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon – Un Nouveau Voyage – [[Sera Myu|musical Sailor Moon]]. Był wystawiany od 18 do 27 września 2015 roku w AiiA 2.5 Theater Tokyo w Shibuya-ku, w Tokio, a także od 2 do 4 października 2015 roku w Osaka Sankei Hall Breeze w Osace. Musical został wydany na DVD 24 lutego 2016 roku. Musical odpowiada wydarzeniom zawartym w łuku fabularnym Infinity mangi. Plan spektakli Legenda * ● — występ z aktorką Kokoro Kuge w roli Chibiusy, * ○ — występ z aktorką Airi Kandą w roli Chibiusy. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Super Sailor Moon – Satomi Ōkubo * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Momoyo Koyama * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Kanon Nanaki * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Yū Takahashi * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Shiori Sakata * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Yūga Yamato * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kokoro Kuge, Airi Kanda * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Mikako Ishii * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Shū Shiotsuki * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Sayaka Fujioka * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Mistress 9 – Karin Takahashi * Profesor Tomoe – Yūki Kaon * Kaolinite – Kei Ōgi * Eudial – Saya Chinen * Mimete – Ayaka Ida * Tellu – Momoko Sadachi * Viluy – Yui Hasegawa * Cyprine – Maana * Daimony – Ayumi Nakaoka, Rina Tsutsumi, Nozomi Hayashi, Rio Taniguchi Piosenki * Last Dance * The Road to Mugen Gakuen * In a Flurry * The Awakening * Chosen One * Who am I? * Mystic Beauty * Shirotsuki go-nin musume (Hensokuban) * When Destiny Calls * Eye of the Storm * The Time is Near * Making Up With You * Chiisa na kagayaki * Hoshi-tachi no tairitsu * Piano kōkyōkyoku „Hametsu no hikari” ~ Dai-ichi-gakushō ~ Hametsu no scat * Piano kōkyōkyoku „Hametsu no hikari” ~ Dai-ni-gakushō ~ Kakusei * Kibō wo sutezu ni * Mugen Labyrinth * Hitosuji no hikari * A Chain of Thought * Music of the Spheres * Piano kōkyōkyoku „Hametsu no hikari” ~ Dai-san-gakushō ~ Horobi to saisei * Un Nouveau Voyage Service Numbers * Un Nouveau Voyage * Ai no Starshine * Sanjō!! Tuxedo Kamen * Moonlight Densetsu Ekipa Ciekawostki * Tytuł Un Nouveau Voyage z francuskiego oznacza Nowa Podróż. * Był to ostatni musical obsady grającej pięć Inner Senshi. Ujawniono też, że Yūga Yamato zagra w następnej produkcji. * Użyte transformacje: Crisis, Make Up. * Użyte ataki: Tau Buster, Moon Spiral Heart Attack, Fire Buster, Burning Mandala, Mosaic Buster, Shine Aqua Illusion, Mandragora Buster, Jupiter Thunderbolt, Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, Charm Buster, Ribbon Buster, World Shaking, Deep Submerge, Increase Daimon, Space Sword Blaster, Nightmare Buster, Submarine Reflection, Venus Love-Me Chain, Ariste Ariste, Dead Scream, Chronos Typhoon, Sailor Planet Attack, Venus Wink Chain Sword, Mars Snake Fire, Jupiter Coconut Cyclone, Mercury Aqua Mirage, Rainbow Moon Heart Ache, Uranus Planet Power, Neptune Planet Power, Pluto Planet Power, Mercury Planet Power, Mars Planet Power, Jupiter Planet Power, Venus Planet Power, Moon Prism Power, Moon Cosmic Power. Galeria Plakat Un Nouveau Voyage.jpg|Plakat Plakat Un Nouveau Voyage2.jpg|Plakat ; Obsada Satomi Ōkubo - Sailor Moon (voyage).jpg|Satomi jako Sailor Moon Momoyo Koyama - Sailor Mercury (voyage).jpg|Momoyo jako Sailor Mercury Kanon Nanaki - Sailor Mars (voyage).jpg|Kanon jako Sailor Mars Yū Takahashi - Sailor Jupiter (voyage).jpg|Yū jako Sailor Jupiter Shiori Sakata - Sailor Venus (voyage).jpg|Shiori jako Sailor Venus Yūga Yamato - Tuxedo Mask (voyage).jpg|Yūga jako Tuxedo Mask Kokoro Kuge - Chibi Moon.jpg|Kokoro jako Sailor Chibi Moon Airi Kanda - Chibi Moon.jpg|Airi jako Sailor Chibi Moon Shū Shiotsuki - Sailor Uranus.jpg|Shū jako Sailor Uranus Sayaka Fujioka - Sailor Neptune.jpg|Sayaka jako Sailor Neptune Mikako Ishii - Sailor Pluto (2015).jpg|Mikako jako Sailor Pluto Karin Takahashi - Sailor Saturn.jpg|Karin jako Sailor Saturn Yūki Kaon - Profesor Tomoe.jpg|Yūki jako Profesor Tomoe Kei Ōgi - Kaolinite.jpg|Kei jako Kaolinite Saya Chinen - Eudial (voyage).jpg|Saya jako Eudial Ayaka Ida - Mimete (voyage).jpg|Ayaka jako Mimete Momoko Sadachi - Tellu (voyage).jpg|Momoko jako Tellu Yui Hasegawa - Viluy (voyage).jpg|Yui jako Viluy Maana - Cyprine (voyage).jpg|Maana jako Cyprine en:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - ~ Un Nouveau Voyage ~ de:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon - ~ Un Nouveau Voyage ~ Kategoria:4th Stage